


狩猎

by SuFeng2017



Category: Running Man RPF
Genre: M/M, kooksoo - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:01:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26582560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuFeng2017/pseuds/SuFeng2017
Summary: *光洙略黑化注意*本质无差
Relationships: Kim Jongkook/Lee Kwangsoo
Kudos: 4





	狩猎

**Author's Note:**

> *光洙略黑化注意
> 
> *本质无差

金钟国慢热，这是了解他的人都知晓的事实，可是具体慢热到个什么程度，就又没几个人知道了。

他是好前辈，好哥哥，唱歌唱的好是公认，综艺也不缺梗和人设，理财又是一把好手，令人欣羡的身材更是不必多提，被称为是除了结婚什么都做得很好的男人。

李光洙对这一切都很了解，也知道他哥为什么这么多年都只有绯闻没有实打实的恋爱。金钟国太慢热了，偏生又对什么人都能亲近起来，身边人永远都把握不住那个度，不确定什么时候可以更进一步他哥自然是不缺追求者的，也从来不会说刻意去拒绝爱情，只是他太慢热，相对而言的，另一方的正常就成了过速。与外表不符的，老虎敏感，细腻，容易害羞，对自己的个人空间看得很重，对于终身大事更是格外慎重，李光洙见过不少败在最后一步上的姐姐，刘在石不止一次地惋惜过，他不一样，可惜是有的，但更多的是不为人知的窃喜。

稍微了解一些李光洙的人都知道，综艺上的李光洙只是人设，现实中的长颈鹿腼腆又善良，金钟国很喜欢这个弟弟，能照顾的地方都会照顾些。优良的家教让李光洙总是能注意到旁人不在意的一些小细节，因此他在试探他哥这方面总是做得很好，哪里是底线，什么时候可以越界，李光洙小心翼翼，藏在玩笑与游戏之后的是不知何时变质的感情。

想要哥的身边只有我，不想看见别人缠上哥，不想要哥分心到其他人身上，只照顾着我不好吗？只牵挂着我不好吗？哪怕是只对着我生气，只对着我无奈，为什么哥总是对所有人都那样细心呢？

名为嫉妒的藤蔓暗自生长，待到李光洙终于意识到的时候，那些藤蔓已经将一颗心缠绕的密不透风。可他不能仓皇，不能急躁，那样会吓到敏感的大猫，像那些女人一样得不偿失。

时间是最好的催化剂，一年两年，五年十年，一步步侵蚀，一点点适应，逐渐习以为常的牵手与搭肩，可以用一时游戏解释的亲吻和拥抱，李光洙不怎么擅长忍耐，唯独在这件事上格外耐心。他是个好演员，想掩饰什么其实并没有那么难，只是偶尔，刘在石会发现他的异样。

“你好像没有那么忠诚于你的信仰？”

国民MC试探着打趣，镜片之后是意味深长的眼神。

“是吗？我自己都没发现诶。”

李光洙曾经没抱什么希望，他哥防备的太过了，他想或许自己也只是一时兴起，过了多巴胺冲击的那一段时间就好了。

消停是消停过的，只是他不断不断地发现那个男人的更多魅力，每一次沦陷都比上一次陷得更深，他知道这样下去，总有一天他会再也爬不出这男人无意中编织的蛛网，只是爱情从不是人可以控制的东西。与绝望伴生的是希望，希望之后是更深切的绝望，或许一辈子就是这样了，李光洙在又一次发觉自己盯着金钟国看了许久的时候意识到这一点。

直到那一天。

“我感觉我被背叛了。”

那个男人在喝掉一整瓶葡萄酒之后这样说。隐秘的，骤然生长起来的雀跃让他一瞬间就清醒了，他没喝多少，毕竟HAHA结婚他是只有祝福的，他以为金钟国在节目上不过是为了艺能才那么说，但录制早就结束，现在只不过是他们的日常聚会，本来HAHA也该在这里，只是新婚燕尔，总是要回家陪伴妻子的。

所以现在这里只有他和金钟国两个人，HAHA离开的时候担忧地叮嘱了他几句，金钟国那时候还没喝多少，清醒地将钥匙交与李光洙。

“去陪妻子吧。”

那男人挥挥手，不再多言。

那一刻李光洙意识到金钟国的敏感与念旧之后隐藏起来的独占欲，事实上在发现这一点之后，生活中的不少细节都浮出了水面，很多事情都有了另一种解释。

不是爱也可以，哪怕只是独占欲，更何况金钟国本人都没有意识到他根本分不清什么是爱。这么说或许有些趁人之危，但他也只有这一个办法了。他将醉倒后分量不轻的男人平稳地放到床上，克制地轻拂过年长者发烫的脸颊：“哥虽然是金牛座，可这占有欲怎么看怎么像天蝎呢。”

铺垫是必要的，所有的一切都是为了蓄势，他要让金钟国毫无察觉地习惯他的存在，察觉了也没关系，他是会撒娇的李小爱，也是接受了善意一定会加倍奉还的李光洙。

一年又一年，他等待着，盼望着，多少次暧昧的氛围他都忍住了，偶尔流露出来的贪欲也马上用打趣掩盖过去，还差一步棋，只差一步棋。

李光洙翻到他新鲜交换到的手机号码，毫不犹豫地拨通了：“先彬吗？我想请你帮忙一件事。”

金钟国最近有些焦虑，这熟悉的感觉和HAHA在结婚之前的那一段时间无比相似。李光洙同样是他重要的弟弟，可李光洙从来没有隐藏自己的恋情，被全网祝福的王子王妃，好一段佳话。

可他开始焦虑。

他开始失眠，一晚比一晚迟睡，早上又被严格的生物钟强行唤醒，为了维持状态只能吃褪黑素助眠。

这焦虑又与多年前略微不同，他当时是生气HAHA瞒着他，可现在李光洙光明正大，他又在气什么呢？他没有办法生气，却压不住看见李光洙与李先彬在一起时的无名之火。

李光洙打电话过来时金钟国刚做完一套深蹲，他喘着气摸起手机：“光洙？”

“是的，哥，在运动？”

“休息时间，怎么了？”

“嘿嘿，那个，就是，我和先彬要订婚啦，想问哥什么时候有时间。”

长颈鹿的憨笑声听起来要多傻有多傻，沉浸在幸福中的笨蛋男人啊，金钟国顿了一顿：“不要笑得那么蠢！笨蛋吗你是？”他听着那笑声突然烦躁得很，“我会问经纪人的，什么时间都可以，再重要的行程我都会推掉的。”

“哎哟不用啦哥，只是订婚而已，又不是结婚啦～”

“最近比较空而已，你结婚我还不一定乐意来呢！”

“……”

李光洙突然停了笑，金钟国以为他当真，忙改口说不是真的不去，只是那边依旧安静的只有呼吸声。

“光洙？”

“哥不希望我结婚吗？”李光洙的声音突然低了一个度，尾音带了些颤抖地上扬。

“诶，这说的什么话，你和先彬那么好……”

“哥不希望我结婚吧。”

电话已经挂断，金钟国惊讶地抬头，李光洙正倚在休息室的门口，手里还攥着手机。

“不是……你什么时候到的？想吓死我吗？”

他隐约感到气氛不怎么对劲，李光洙在笑，却不是恶作剧成功的得意。

“难道哥希望我结婚吗？”李光洙放下手机，一步步走近靠在沙发上的金钟国，“哥脸上的表情很僵硬，哥是合格的歌手没错，但在演技上还差得远呢。”

“什么？”

“我看哥真的不怎么希望我结婚诶，哥不愿意的话，我可以不结的。”李光洙不知何时已经欺近了，金钟国却没有紧绷起来，他早就习惯了李光洙的接近。

“这话是，什么意思……”

“听到我要订婚的消息，哥很烦躁吧，焦虑到连我就在门外都没发现，承认吧哥，如果我现在和先彬分手，你会大松一口气，不仅如此，为我惋惜的同时，还会很高兴我又只属于你一个人了。”

“你到底在说什么，你今天真的很奇怪。”金钟国一把拽下在他身前笼下阴影的李光洙，将人狠狠摔到沙发上。

这不正常。

李光洙今天绝对不正常。

他绝对不会承认李光洙猜中了他隐藏起来连自己都不想知道的真实想法。他手上用了七分力，平时这时候李光洙早就喊痛求饶了，今天却平静的连声调都没有起伏。

“哥只要说，'我不想你结婚'，我就不会结，不仅如此，订婚我也会取消，过段时间就会传出我和先彬和平分手的消息。”

“别说傻话！”

“我说真的。”

“……”

“哥有时候很敏锐，但有时候又真的很迟钝，我到现在也分不清哥到底是真的不知道还是不想知道。”整张脸都被按进坐垫里的人闷声闷气，“我看不到哥现在的表情，但我也不想再继续试探下去了。”

“别说傻话。”

“我喜欢哥很久了，哥难道意识不到吗？”

“别开玩笑了，你要背叛自己的信仰吗？”

“我对哥是真爱，天父会原谅我。”李光洙感到金钟国逐渐松了劲，想了想没急着起来，“大不了下地狱。”

“说什么呢！”

手上的束缚松开了，取而代之的是一声脆响和背脊泛起的火辣疼痛。李光洙艰难地翻了个身，终于看到金钟国充满怒意的表情。

“我说我爱你。”他不好意思地笑了笑，“哥其实分不清独占欲和爱吧，也分不清什么是焦虑，什么是嫉妒。”

“先彬帮着你骗我？”能力者很快理清了事态，被愚弄的耻辱在对上李光洙略微有些可怜的眼神时成了哭笑不得。

“哥总是在这些无关紧要的事情上这么敏锐，却一次也没察觉我对哥抱着怎样的非分之想。”

“什么叫无关紧要啊！要是先彬真的喜欢你怎么办！”金钟国想想又拍了李光洙一巴掌，不尊重他人的心意，该打。

“那她早就被我伤透心了。”

女孩或许曾经憧憬过，或许到现在也没有放弃，只是一切在接起他电话的那一刻，就注定了结局。

“……”

“哥想好了吗？”

“还有什么好问的，答案你不是笃定得很？”金钟国终于气笑了，李光洙总是做一些别人觉得风险极大的事情，也总是出人意料地成功，这次也没有例外，“只是有一点你说错了，我分得清什么是爱。”

年长者俯下身，在终于裂开冷静面具的长颈鹿额头落下一吻。

—END—


End file.
